MASSACRADUCK
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: Esta historia Introducir un vengador un auto exterminador llamado MASSACRADUCK, no se sabe quien es, que solo de EE.UU. El equivalente del Gizmo-traje del negaverso ... Este es un relato corto de su origen.


Mis captores me lanzaron inmisericordes al interior de ese círculo semejante a una puerta a las estrellas… después de su tortura interminable, creí que la desintegración sería mejor al sufrimiento. Cuando desperté no me encontraba en un lugar extraño a mi parecer… era semejante a los páramos de Calisota… e incluso pude ver que me encontraba a las afueras de Patolandia… y por unos momentos me sentí a salvo de mis captores… pero poco duro mi tranquilidad al entrar a lo que yo tenía entendido era una de las ciudades más tranquilas de EE. UU., era una genuina cueva de ladrones, incluso cuando menos me lo espere… me vi en medio de un tiroteo.

Los que yo conocía como los chicos malos estaban vestidos con uniformes que podía reconocer como de algún tipo de organización, incluso vi que tenían una placa, la cual no pude distinguir la frase que se encontraba garbada en ella hasta que me acerque a uno de los vehículos que utilizaban para protegerme de las balas… y ahí en una de las portezuelas, se encontraba reproducido el mismo escudo… el cual decía: "Guardianes del orden" eran una clase de policías, en ese entonces lo comprendí… el experimento resulto… mis captores habían logrado abrir una puerta al Negaverso… el cual se consideraba solo una especulación científica… un mito… Dios… y yo estaba ahí.

Cuando el tiroteo hubo acabado, los "Guardianes" me preguntaron si me encontraba bien, yo solo me retire sin decir nada… recuerdo que deambule por varias horas hasta que me encontrar sin fuerzas, pero aun así no me detenía, ya que en todos lados veía enemigos potenciales. Fue cuando encontré algo que me fue útil… vi un reflejo debajo de una coladera, la abrí usando mucho de mi fuerza y lo tome… era una bolsa con un broche metálico, brillante, en el interior encontré solo unos papeles, pero nada de dinero, seguramente la bolsa por su aspecto había sido robada a su dueña hacia algún tiempo, comenzaba a pudrirse ligeramente, entonces note que se sentía abultada y dura de un costado, fue entonces que la revise con mayor cuidado, y note que tenía un abajero hecho de forma intencional para ocultar algo, era un arma, una mágnum 9 mm. Para ser exactos, y sobretodo que esta arma no se encontraba húmeda, el forro la había protegido de la humedad… y con seguridad dispararía las ocho balas de su cargador, la revise y faltaba un par de cartuchos… lo cual me dejo claro que la bolsa no había sido robado, sino que posiblemente era la evidencia de un crimen… me gusta pensar de esa forma… ya que de ser así… mis acciones redimieron a dicha arma de su pecaminoso pasado. Tome mi nuevo revolver y lo escondí entre mi pantalón y mi ropa interior, y seguí caminando hasta que encontré un lugar seguro donde pasar la noche. Una bodega de los inmundos muelles de Patolandia.

Esa noche me atormentaron los recuerdos de tortura y humillación, viendo morir uno a uno a mis compañeros… de la forma más salvaje posible… mi mundo era un reflejo semejante a este Negaverso… la única diferencia era que el Negaverso era más honesto a la forma de mostrar su horrendo rostro… fue cuando comprendí que la persona que alguna vez fui… en paz con el mundo a pesar de sus problemas había muerto tras esos meses de vejación. Dios quería vengarme… pero no sabía de quien, nunca vi sus rostros, no sabía a quien deseaba destruir para regresarle un poco de paz a mi alma torturada… entonces recordé mi hogar… St. Canario, la ciudad donde nací, donde crecí… había crimen en esa ciudad… eso lo recordaba bien también, pero también estaba ese egocéntrico payaso de traje morado y sombrero ridículo… y llegue a la conclusión de que definitivamente a ese inútil le faltaba mucho para ser un protector de los inocentes… por una razón, el nunca pretendía matar a sus adversarios… un error imperdonable si consideras que un enemigo que no destruyes , tarde o temprano regresa por venganza… yo lo demostraría… yo de algún modo regresaría a mi propio universo y me vengaría de aquellos que me dañaron…

Entonces hubo una interrupción de mis cavilaciones, un sonido que hizo que mi primer impulso fuese esconderme atrás de unas viejas cajas de carga, sacando mi pistola nueva y amartillándola… no me importaba si eran agresores o no, yo no me confiaría en este universo o en el mío.

Fue entonces que los vi… a un joven gallo de aspecto endeble, pero con una mirada algo siniestra… acompañado de un pato de estatura media, parecía un pandillero… lo reconocí entonces… ya que una vez lo vi cerca de Rico McPato… era su contador no recordaba su nombre en esos momentos… y el otro sujeto a pesar de las diferencias de su apariencia, era sin duda Giro Pera loca… el genio al que se le atribuye la creación del Gizmo- traje , y podría decirse que mi curiosidad nata pudo más que mi paranoia, por lo cual me dispuse a escuchar su conversación…

Ya recordé su nombre es Fenton Crackshell… él hablaba de sus planes… ser el nuevo líder del crimen organizado después de la desaparición de Negapato, para eso necesitaba la colaboración de Peraloca, ya que con su conocimiento en robótica y su determinación y tenacidad, pronto podrían ser los amos de el mundo, matarían a todos los que se interpusieran en su camino… a todo aquel que fuera un rebelde a su autoridad lo cargarían sin la menor misericordia… incluso por mucho… no sería más que cuestión de tiempo para que esos delirios de grandeza fueran una aplastante realidad… ya que contaban con el Massacre-traje y solo bastaron unos segundos para que me diera color de que carajos hablaban, Giro había sacado de un escritorio las partes de algún tipo de máquina, de color negro, incluso podía distinguir que bien podría ser un arsenal, pero lo más sobresaliente era una aterradora mascara palmípeda unida a un casco, entonces el delgaducho le dijo que estaba completos los comandos de voz, solo era cuestión de que se insertara el código de activación… esa palabra la grave lo mejor que pude en mi mente, Honneymoon, Fenton la pronuncio y en un instante ese montón de piezas desordenadas se fueron amoldando al cuerpo del pato… era en algunos aspectos similar al gizmo-traje, pero por otros aspectos era lo opuesto, era siniestro y amenazante desde cualquier perspectiva… incluso podía afirmar que lo que veía ante mis ojos era un verdadero demonio de la era cibernética, y fue cuando comprendí que si las cosas en el Negaverso tenían una similitud con nuestro universo para ser su negativo, eso significaba que ese patético de Crackshell debía ser Patoaparató, esta noticia valdría millones, pero eso no me importaba, saber que esta versión maléfica planeaba hacer que el mundo se inclinara me indigno, pero también debo admitirlo… desee el traje… porque al verlo me vi en un extraño reflejo, como si a través de el pudiese hacer realidad mis fantasías mas retorcidas, yo deseaba sangre… pero si esto tenía que ser, seria sangre de villanos… semejantes a los que me violaron en mi cuerpo y alma. Entonces cuando Fenton probo el mecanismo de desarme del traje, yo vi mi oportunidad dorada, grite Honneymoon, y el traje se ensamblo a mi cuerpo… lo sentí…era como si hubiese sido hecho especialmente pensando en mi, era cómodo, y a la vez intuitivo, sabía lo que yo deseaba, y lo primero que hice fue probar su poder, le dispare a Fenton Crackshell harta que su cuerpo quedo desbaratado por las balas de una potente ametralladora que salió de una de mis manos… fue magnífico… dentro de este traje de batalla … me sentí un ser todo poderoso, un semidiós en medio de los simples y patéticos mortales, era simplemente embriagadora esta sensación de poder, mi poder… este ahora que lo pienso fue el destino con el que nací… me guio al traje, el cual parecía que había anhelado siempre tenerme. Entonces fue cuando lo note a él, Giro temblaba de miedo al ver lo que su creación había sido capaz de hacer a su socio, lo sujete del cuello antes de que pudiese escapar y le dije (mientras me sorprendía descubrir que la máscara que cubría mi rostro podía trasformar mi voz) y le dije que no lo mataría si me mostraba una forma de viajar por las distintas dimensiones, porque quería regresar a casa… el me mostro uno de sus artefactos, similar a la puerta estelar que atravesé al principio… el puso las coordenadas y me dijo que solo tenía que atravesar…jajajaja… yo no me tragaba eso… lo volví a sujetar… le dije que lo llevaría con migo, si las coordenadas eran correctas, no tenia que temer, pero si me estaba engañando… el pagaría por eso… no tardo ni un segundo en admitir que me había engañado… que de haber entrado, nos habríamos desintegrado juntos… entonces le dije que lo llevaría con migo a mi universo… por seguridad. Diré que Giro fue mucho más cooperativo después de ello. Así fue como regrese a St. Canario, mi St. Canario… al principio no sabía qué hacer con Giro, no pertenecía a este universo, y no podía dejarlo suelto por ahí… también no podía matarlo, podía serme de utilidad, así que decidí conservarlo. Lo encerré en un lugar en donde yo soy la única persona que puede llegar a él… lo obligo a ayudarme con los aditamentos de mi traje… armas y demás recursos que son de importancia crucial para mi…

Por mi parte, yo quise volver a una vida normal y tranquila, pero como dije antes, yo ya no soy esa persona en paz con el mundo. Como dije antes, tengo una sed de sangre que satisfago con un tipo particular de víctima, los delincuentes… Darkwing había desaparecido de escena hacia años… yo vi con mis propios ojos como una guerra entre pandillas había cobrado una víctima… una niña pequeña… me recordó al tiempo previo de mi cautiverio… en un país donde niños morían a cada segundo por una bala perdida… y eso me despertó ante la realidad, lo ocurrido en el Negaverso era una señal… yo era la única persona que podía darle fin a esto de una vez por todas…

Esa noche… utilice por vez primera mi traje… rastree a la as dos pandillas, a cada uno de sus miembros… los cace y ejecute uno a uno, hasta que al final di con la guarida de uno de los jefes de una de estas pandillas… y el probo mi modo de impartir justicia, opusieron resistencia… pero no fue suficiente… recuerdo que lo tome del cuello… trato de sobornarme con dinero… pero poco le sirvió… yo deseaba mas que eso, yo deseaba sus entrañas esparcidas en el suelo… lo destroce con varios de los aditamentos de mi traje, cuando hubo acabado todo… el lugar parecía un rastro, todos habían muerto de la forma más brutal posible… y me satisfizo como no tienen la mas maldita idea…

Soy yo… mi verdadero yo… deseando matanzas en el bajo mundo… sabiendo que al dormir le doy verdadero orden al mundo, eliminando todo aquello que lo ensucia y corrompe… estoy poniendo mis ojos en F.O.L.W. , en los cinco terribles, en cada ladrón común de esta ciudad, de este planeta, esta es mi misión , sin importar lo que se piensen de mi, si soy un ángel castigador o un demonio, una cosa tienen que tener por seguro, yo jamás me detendré, jamás descansare, ni tendré compasión de aquellos que amenazan a los inocentes. Matare a todo aquel que perturbe la paz de la gente inocente… y destruiré a todo aquel que trate de detenerme en esta misión, ¡¿quieren saber quién soy?! SOY MASSACRADUCK


End file.
